In a general wireless mobile communication system, in consideration of a wireless environment, base stations are fixed and disposed as previously arranged. Such a base station is connected to a backbone network to exchange information with neighboring base stations.
However, in a wireless environment in consideration of a moving base station, it is difficult to apply a method of disposing the base station as previously arranged. In a mobile communication system including the moving base station, the wireless environment varies, and a connection that exchanges information between base stations may not exist. Therefore, in consideration of a situation where the base station moves or stops and an environment in which the base station is connected to or is not connected to a backbone network, technology in which the base station autonomously manages an operation condition is necessary.